Falling And Fast
by Cupcakes n Shizzle
Summary: Arthur moves to London as part of a job promotion, there he meets the wonderful Mr Eames, but skeletons from Arthur's past plan to tear his world apart. Can Eames and Arthur survive all that life will throw at them? WARNING A.U! New characters will appear to provide for the plotline
1. Chapter 1

_Arthur stood watching the waves, the glowing sun slowly sinking away from the world. A hand climbed into his own and he squeezed the hand of Eames. The pair smiled at each other, content in the moment. It had been a year since their first date, a very long, awkwardly fun date that had left the pair excited for more. _

"_Do you love me, Arthur?" Asked Eames. Arthur looked confused, but answered the question._

"_And you trust me?" Asked Eames. Again, Arthur was confused, but answered the question nonetheless. _

"_How would you feel about spending forever with me?" Asked Eames, and in one smooth motion, he knelt on one knee, and produced a box. Eames opened the box, containing a white gold ring. Arthur was lost for words, he'd thought of this moment, but now here it was, right before him and he was lost for words. _

"_Yes, yes, YES!" He shouted, loud enough for the birds to hear. Eames slipped on the ring and the pair hugged each other. Arthur felt his waist squeezed and he was suddenly being spun around by Eames, on a beach, after being asked to marry him. The pair put their foreheads together, smiling laughing and enjoying the moment. Eames kissed Arthur, a passionate, content kiss that sealed the moment. It was official._

_Arthur was engaged to Eames._

Arthur checked his watch for the fifth time. Eames was now an hour late on their first date. Splendid. Just as he was thinking of leaving, Arthur spotted Eames' car outside, and Eames got out. He walked into the small café wearing a grey suit. Arthur and Eames shook hands and Arthur spotted a small logo. Armani suit, very impressive thought Arthur, a large contrast in comparison to the simple shirt and waistcoat that Arthur was wearing.

"Sorry for my late arrival, mid-London traffic," said Eames. Arthur laughed it off, trying not to be offensive. He was beginning to grow really nervous in the presence of Eames, this had never happened before.

"It's perfectly fine, you wore the suit as promised and I can forgive you for that" replied Arthur. The men laughed and ordered simple coffee and cake. They passed the time on their first date talking about childhood memories, awkward moments in life and strange co-workers from previous jobs. 2 hours had passed by the time Arthur finished his first coffee.

"So whatever in the world possessed you to move to mid-London of all places?" asked Eames.

"I wasn't really my choice to be honest, it was either move and get a higher paying job, or stay in America in a fast declining economy. The move to London seemed exciting, and besides, it gave me a chance to hear about this amazing British accent all my friends told me so much about" said Arthur.

There was a pause, and both men burst into a light hearted laughter. A waitress came and took away the empty cups and Eames asked for the bill. Reluctantly, Arthur let Eames pay, but slipped a five pound note into his pocket. They took a stroll along the Thames and watched a dying sun sink into the night sky. The night city of London revealed itself, bright lights, fast cars, taxis and young people going out in skimpy outfits to go clubbing. The men passed a hen party on their way to a club. Both men spotted a few girls look them up and do and smile, but Eames slipped his hand into Arthur's and the girls sighed with disappointment. Eames and Arthur smiled at each other, a secret passing between them without a single word having to be said. Arthur felt his heart do leaps and bounds, his stomach was aflutter, and his mind was spinning. Eames, this sexy, smart, handsome, well-built man, was holding his hand. Arthur, who was shy, simple and had a slight build to him. It wasn't much, but walking 20 yards holding the hand of a man most women desire was a dream come true to Arthur. When they reached Eames' car, Eames held the door open and acted like a true gentleman. Arthur's expectations of the entire evening had been blown out of the water.

"You live in the East side don't you?" asked Eames.

"Yes, in the Edgemont apartment" replied Arthur. They drove with the radio on, classical music accompanying them. It was a comfortable silence. Eames had his hand rested on the gearstick, and Arthur placed his hand lightly on top. He looked over slightly at Eames, who had a smile in the corner of his mouth. As they reached Arthur's flat, Arthur suddenly realise how reluctant he was to leave the company of Eames. He had relaxed and forgotten about due dates, company projects and co-worker issues. It was a comfort, a helping hand, a simple shoulder to lean on, something Arthur had always been and never had. Arthur took his keys out his pocket and put them in the door, unlocking it.

"I must say, Mr Eames, I didn't think I'd have as good a time as I did, thank you" said Arthur. Eames laughed, the insulting compliment had left a slight tension, but it was quickly fixed. Arthur felt a hand cupped on his cheek, he looked up and put a hand on Eames' neck, feeling the soft gradient of Eames' skin. Out of nowhere, he pulled Eames in, and the pair shared an intimate kiss that relieved the tension. They stopped, breathless and eyes closed. Arthur held onto Eames for a moment, trying to keep a memory of every detail. The way Eames breathed, his scent, the touch of his hand on Arthurs face.

"Goodnight Eames," said Arthur, kissing him on the cheek and going into the apartment. Arthur closed the door, put his keys on the side table and collapsed in a heap on the floor. What a night. Arthur went on a Skype call with his sister, Emily, in Chicago. It something like 4 in the afternoon over there, so she would be home. Arthur cracked open a beer and talked through every detail of the date. When he had finished, he realised the kiss had seemed a little hasty, but definitely worth it.

Emily listened as Arthur described how he felt. His family hadn't really accepted his sexuality, or who he was, disregarding his sister. His little sister had loved him for who he was throughout all the drama, and they were best friends. She was getting married soon, and had wanted him to find a partner so the wedding wouldn't be too awkward with so much family around. Arthur took a sip of beer and said goodnight to Emily. He undressed and turned on the warm water of the shower. It ran over his head and down his body, relieving aches and pains. Arthur closed his eyes and thought back to the sculpted, perfect face of Eames. His grey eyes, that held so much life and pain and knowing. His eyes had pierced right through to the very core of Arthur, seeing all the colour and life that Arthur held, without him even knowing.

_Sneaky bastard_ he thought, but how could he be mad? If he had avoided gaze, he wouldn't have been able to see those eyes, those lips, his hair. He dried and readied himself for bed. As Arthur climbed into the covers and got ready to sleep, he smiled and whispered "Goodnight Mr Eames". And on the other side of London, Eames replied "Goodnight Mr Arthur".

Arthur's alarm buzzed loudly in his ears. He smacked a lazy hand onto the dismiss button then climbed out of bed. It was Sunday, a day which he could relax and spend time with his companion, a springer spaniel dog by the name of Lily. Lily ran up to him and waited patiently; she wagged her tail and ran around in a circle. Arthur laughed to himself. He got dressed in casual clothing, nothing special for a morning jog. He put the harness on Lily and they strolled towards the park. It felt good; the early morning dew was just leaving. It was spring, so daffodils were everywhere as far as the eye could see. The morning sun was just about up, the sky a clear blue with only a few clouds. He looked down at Lily, then set the music on his iPod.

"Ready?" he asked the dog. To signal she was ready, Lily barked and they began to jog along the path. After a few hundred metres, they stopped and bought a water bottle from a stand. Arthur let Lily loose from the lead, gave her water and threw her favourite tennis ball out into the distance. Lily chased after the ball, but after 5 minutes she wasn't back. Arthur was a little concerned, so he went to investigate. He found Lily in a tug of war game with a black Labrador. The owner was calling the dog. Arthur yelled Lily's name several times but she didn't respond. Both dogs were too determined to give up the branch. The owner appeared from behind the bush. It was Eames.

Uh oh.

Arthur started to panic. He was wearing scruffy, old clothes that made him look fat and podgy. His hair, or slight lack of hair, was messy and untamed. Yet Eames, standing there in grey joggers, a hoodie and old trainers was still somehow, handsome. Arthur was feeling incredibly awkward. He quickly realised he needed to get Lily away from Eames' dog in case they started a fight. He took her by her collar and made her let go. Arthur put Lily back on the leash, making her sit obediently by his side, as he'd trained her to. The black Labrador dragged the branch back to his owner, put it by his feet and sat, waiting for it to be thrown again. Arthur laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I didn't realise Hunter ran this far ahead. Sorry about that" said Eames. Arthur laughed awkwardly, remembering his bold, odd move from the night before.

"I didn't realise Lily would be so over-protective of a branch, so I guess we both have something to be sorry for" replied Arthur. Eames laughed to himself.

The tension could have been cut with a butter knife. Neither man knew what to say, but knew what they wanted to say. They wanted to be away, somewhere else, alone where they could embrace each other. But it had only been the first date, and the feelings were too early to embrace.

"About yesterday, I-" began Arthur. Eames waved his hands in the air, showing that he didn't mind it.

"I enjoyed myself; it was a way to end the evening. It was a nice kiss, so don't worry yourself" said Eames, a smile spreading across his face. Relief flushed over Arthur, a tidal wave of comfort and regained happiness. Eames shook hands with Arthur and went on his way, the dog named Hunter followed. As he walked past Arthur, Arthur swore he felt a hand touch his butt lightly. He turned and looked at Eames, but Eames didn't turn around. Maybe it was accidental. But what if it wasn't? Maybe he meant it. But what did that mean if he did? Arthur was confused with so many questions spinning in his head. It was only 9 am in the morning! They returned to the apartment, Arthur's mind spinning with so many questions. He showered, changed and began working on the new project

Arthur sifted through the mounds of paper work, scanning each document and making notes of important information. Arthur loaded the company laptop, writing notes into detailed reviews and reports of company progress, and how the company could possibly improve. By midday, he had finished all his work. Lily was sat chewing a bone in her basket, intense concentration as she tried to reach a specific point. He smiled at the dog, who looked up at him and started panting from all the energy she'd used trying to get the right point. Arthur stretched in the chair. It was too early for a beer, so coffee would do for now. Arthur thought back on the little coffee shop on the corner, and the grocery shop next to it. He made a list of all the things he needed, dressed appropriately for modern society, put Lily in her harness and went for a walk into midday London. The sun was beginning to shine more and the sky was clear. Arthur and Lily reached the coffee shop in a short time. He tied Lily up outside and quickly went to get his order. Arthur walked to the corner shop, but realised the market would be a cleaner, healthier option. He brought everything he needed from the market. The smells and sounds enticed Arthur in. The fresh fruit, the sizzling bacon, the multiple cheeses. It was a lively and friendly atmosphere, even for a Sunday. He watched someone run into an old lady without apologising. It was pointless to call the boy back, so he went over and picked up some of her shopping. She thanked him and stroked Lily, who sat patiently and enjoyed the fuss.

Arthur was about to move on when he heard someone calling him faintly in the distance. He turned around in a circle, trying to spot whoever it was that was calling him. He looked around and spotted a brunette girl walking at a speedy pace and waving her hands at him. As the girl got closer, a smile began to spread across Arthur's face. Ariadne. Arthur hadn't seen Ariadne since the move to England 2 months ago. In the middle of the busy London market, they hugged and smiled at each other. Ariadne made a huge fuss of Lily, who wagged her tail happily. Even with all the shopping, they made their way to the local park to get rid of some of Lily's excess energy. Within a minute of entering the park, Lily had found a stick which Arthur promptly threw half way across the field.

"So what are you doing here in jolly old England?" Asked Arthur.

Ariadne laughed, "Vacation with my friends. I'm working in the same company as you, so I'll see you tomorrow as well. Your sister told me where you lived and I wanted to visit. I thought we could make pancakes like the good old days" she said. They looked at each other and burst out laughing simultaneously. It was 3 in the afternoon by the time they returned to the apartment. A hot sunny day definitely called for a chilled beer to compliment the feel. They sat on the balcony, discussing the time they hadn't been in contact with each other. Arthur thought back to all the high school memories he shared with Ariadne. The chemistry lessons, the parties and all the support she had provided. Ariadne had been a helping hand during the time in which Arthur had to explain himself to his parents. She had taken him in and cared for him and he had beaten up one or two asshats that had hurt her. Ariadne was a second little sister to him, he cared for her as much as his real sister. It was nearing 8PM when Ariadne left. Arthur lit the fire in the front room and wrapped up in a blanket. He found his favourite book and picked up from the last time he read. By 9 PM he and Lily were both asleep with the fire dwindling in the last flames of life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new week, a new start, and every opportunity to ask Arthur out. Hunter was waiting patiently by the bed, newspaper in mouth. Eames smiled at the black Labrador then looked out to the window, the sun shining bright through the curtains. Hunter ran out the room and barked at him. He got up, his head groggy and dizzy. Hunter was still barking impatiently by the door. The one problem Eames had found with owning a Labrador was the energy they had. It seemed to be never ending or return after 5 minutes. He eventually let the excited dog outside and sat with a coffee reading the paper. Eames could hear the birds, that was always the sign of a good day.

After showering and dressing, Eames watched Hunter run around in the garden while fixing his tie. He thought back to the first few days of owning the puppy, who was now almost 3 years old. Eames combed over his hair into the trademark style he was known for and applied the finishing touches to his outfit. The navy blue shirt was almost the same colour as the black silk waistcoat and trousers. The complement of the outfit was the tie, blue and black stripes that matched the entire theme of the outfit. Eames was indecisive about the tie, but he had no others that matched the outfit. Eames was not one for style, but more for co-ordination and organisation. He grabbed his watch and blazer, then rushed to find his briefcase. His briefcase was sat on the desk chair, as it always was every morning, but somehow Eames always walked right past it. He put on Hunter's leash, took all his necessary items and eventually left the house with a few minutes to spare. Victory.

Eames rolled up his sleeves and walked to the local coffee shop. He bought a smoothie for a healthier wake up, and because he had skipped breakfast. Again. He walked in the busy London morning, absorbing the sunshine and the atmosphere the early morning gave everyone. Or almost everyone. Eames stopped to help and old lady who had been knocked over by a man rushing to work. After thoroughly ensuring she was okay, he continued with his small quest to Izzy's house. Izzy was a friend of Eames' who cared for Hunter during the day while he worked. Izzy and Eames spent a few minutes talking on the doorstep before she took Hunter from him. She waved goodbye as he continued on his journey to work. He sipped the smoothie as he checked into his department. Eames dropped the briefcase lightly onto his chair, smoothie still in hand. He sifted through all the documents in the briefcase and extracted all the necessary and important ones. Eames moved the briefcase to the floor, sat down and promptly began making 2 piles of work to be photocopied and work to hand into the manager upstairs. He took the pile of work to be photocopied to the photocopier. He loved making this journey; it meant walking past Arthur's desk. Arthur, sweet, shy, simple Arthur. However, as Eames walked past, Arthur wasn't at his desk. He was sharing coffee with a temporary intern, Ariadne her name was.

_No Eames, don't get jealous. Ask him later. _He thought to himself. He carried on to the photocopier, occupying his mind and jealousy with paperwork and deadlines. Eames needn't have worried. Arthur made his way over, dropped off his coffee mug in the sink and wandered over to Eames.

"Good morning Mr Eames" said Arthur.

"Good morning Mr Arthur" replied Eames.

"Need any help?" asked Arthur. Eames was hesitant, now would be perfect to ask, and he would. But he was so damn nervous.

"I don't particularly need help with this, but you can help me with something else. I planned to go ice skating on Saturday; problem is I didn't want to go without company. Fancy joining me?" asked Eames.

Oh god, he'd said it. The question was out there in the blue and he was pretty sure at least 4 other co-workers had heard him. Oh god, he would never live it down if he was rejected.

"Mr Eames, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll meet you in your office at lunch to organise times and a meeting point" Arthur replied, walking away with a slight skip in his step. Everything had gone to plan. He collected all the documents and left to return to his office. He sat in the chair, then let the reality of 5 seconds ago kick in. His body felt a tidal wave, a rush of happiness and joy. Eames had seen many of his friends 'fangirl', so to speak. He finally understood their feeling of true happiness and content. After a few seconds of happy dancing in his swivel chair, Eames finally continued with his work.

At midday, he heard a knock on his door. He used his hand to make a motion which would signal for someone to come in. The door opened and clicked closed softly. Eames looked up and saw Arthur. He finally took notice of Arthur's frame, broad shoulders that were matched in equality with muscle. His outfit was similarly co-ordinated like Arthurs the shirt, trousers and waistcoat all matched. The difference between them was the blazer, of which, Eames had the sleeves rolled up to his liking and comfort. He finished typing his sentence, saved the document then motioned to the seat. Arthur sat down and sat with his hands in his lap, a polite way to sit that showed comfort and tension. Eames turned his attention solely on Arthur, who was beginning to relax.

"So what time is best for both you and me?" Asked Arthur, watching Eames lean back in the chair. Eames sighed, thinking heavily. He didn't want it to be too early or too late, or a time that would leave them no time to skate.

"How about 2, we get 2 hours to skate, then we could go back to mine for a Chinese" replied Eames. Arthur sat contemplating what that may lead to, and he must've liked the thought, he nodded and smiled.

"That sounds wonderful Mr Eames; I just hope I get to stay the night with you. Much as it's our second date, I find myself unable to stop thinking about you. I get butterflies when you walk past me. I'm drawn to you, and I've never been like this with someone else. I just hope you're the man I think you are" replied Arthur, revealing something that should have been said, but not this early on. Eames was a little dumbstruck by it all, but he felt honoured. Eames closed the blinds on the door and windows, then stood facing Arthur. He embraced Arthur in a warm hug that absorbed the entire emotion Arthur was feeling. Eames was on cloud nine, he was going on a date with an honourable, very sexy man who felt the same about him as he did about Arthur. It was more than he could have wanted. And here he was, butterflies in his stomach, heart racing, holding this fragile man who had obviously been heartbroken before.

Eames didn't care who saw them, but he had to kiss him. He cupped a cheek in his hand and lifted Arthur upwards. An exhilarating rush of adrenaline surged through him, his mind a blur, his emotions out of sync. He was normally a man of composure, but his world crumbled in the best way possible with this man around.

"Oh dear Arthur it appears we may have compromised our position for longer than we should have" said Eames, lightening the sudden dark mood of the situation. Both men laughed and suddenly stepped apart, leaving a gap between them. They straightened out their clothing and Eames found himself having tie fixed by Arthur.

_Somewhat a perfectionist, quite like myself _thought Eames. They smiled at each other, hugged one last time and then, Arthur left. Just like that he had had everything and then nothing. It was a rather drastic change, but it was a comfort and a curse in one.

Throughout the rest of the week, Eames was a happy man. He cared less for the gossip of his co-workers, managed all his work better than normal and then got it handed in before the deadline. His head and heart were soaring, his mind a buzz with all the possibilities to hold Arthur's hand. Once his work was finished and Friday came along, Eames was a very happy man. He had his pay check, he could spend a weekend with Arthur and he had a death-by-chocolate ganache cake to celebrate everything. Arthur was coming round a little earlier than normal to drop Lily off with Hunter, which meant Eames had to clean. The place was already tidy as it could be, but he went that little extra and made sure everything was spick and span for Arthur.

It was half one on the Saturday when the doorbell rang at Eames' house. He wasn't expecting anyone, least not Arthur; it was a little too early. Then he remembered. He ran to the door and held Hunter by the collar. Immediately, the 2 dogs sniffed each other and greeted each other. They settled together fast and were soon chasing each other in the garden. Eames and Arthur sat drinking coffee on the patio furniture which was rustic green and very vintage. It had been a while, they had finished the coffee and were sat talking to each other. They were wearing almost similar outfits, but Eames noticed Arthur was wearing Converse, whereas he was wearing Vans. Both men were wearing a hoodie of some colour and jeans. They took the mugs inside, then Arthur watched Eames run around to find important personal items. Phone, wallet, keys.

They locked up the house and got in the car to go to the rink. The rink was a short drive away, but Eames was a bag of nerves. He was excited and nervous all in one. They got into the rink, paid and made their way through. Arthur and Eames stepped foot onto the ice and began gently doing laps around the rink. They went at a steady pace, sometimes one a little faster than the other or vice versa, but Eames was never too far ahead, and Arthur was never too far behind. Arthur seemed steadier than Eames had expected on the ice, but his slight clumsiness made him all the cuter in Eames' eyes. After 20+ laps on the ice, Eames took a chance and held Arthur's hand, and watched as people began to stare. He saw someone point and look disgusted, but others were mostly accepting and bearing no notice of them. Eames was truly happy, for the first time in a very long time.

As they returned to the home of Eames, Eames noticed how much more relaxed Arthur had become, and settled too. As Eames locked the car and walked ahead of Arthur to open the front door, he was sure he felt a light tap against his butt from Arthur. He turned to look at Arthur over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Arthur replied with a grin, a very smug, content grin. They got in, dropped off anything that was fragile. Eames had begun working his way through the leaflets he had collected of Chinese takeaways in the area. He felt Arthur come up on his right side, and felt him just hover. He picked a leaflet out and held it up. HE smiled, but then his world turned black. His senses regained stability and he realised Arthur was kissing him, but it had come so fast that he hadn't had time to register it. The realisation of the moment sent a surge of elation through him, and Eames took Arthur in a deep embrace.

After their little moment, they finally ordered food and brought the dogs back inside. They curled up next to each other in front of the TV while Arthur and Eames ate. Arthur resorted automatically to sitting cross legged, and Eames watched as he ate in this peculiar way of sitting. Peculiar to him anyway. Eventually they finished eating and sat cuddled on the sofa watching whatever was on. It was around 9 that Eames noticed Arthur was asleep in his arms. He turned off the TV and picked him up in the bridal carry, the weight of Arthur spread across him. Eames carried Arthur to the bedroom and placed him gently on the bed, covering him with a duvet. His shoes were off, but Eames didn't want to remove clothing and seem like a strange person, so instead he changed his own trousers and went to sleep next to Arthur with a separate duvet covering him so it wasn't too awkward. He turned off the lights and used the light coming from the window to find the bed. He lay next to Arthur with his own duvet, but Arthur shrugged his off and cuddled right next to him. It was a surprising manoeuvre, but Eames didn't mind in the slightest. He drifted to sleep in short time, his arms wrapped around Arthur. Happy dreams.


End file.
